Second Battle of Fort Defense
The Second Battle of Fort Defense was a battle fought in 1159 on the border between the Plains of Galmar and the Barony of Antyoch. Background On the 25th of Griffon the horde of Barbarians Orcs and Goblins under the banner of the Baroness of the Black Rose attacked Fort Defense, though the fortifications there held enemy at bay for while. There were many casualties, including Exchequer Johny Leyney and Inquisitor Zabitiene Sansillell. Still, Lord William Adoarad still held the fortress and town within however. His success was helped by the fact that the Duke of Antyoch regularly stationed a great deal of men in and around Fort Defense in and case of just such a situation. However, the forces under the Black Rose rallied and regrouped, returning for another attack on the fort. Pre-Battle Lord William, emboldened by the successful defense of the fortress last time, did not bother to conscript his citizens into service. He did, however, recall all forces under his command on scouting or patrol duty, massing them in Fort Defense for the battle. As with the first battle, he left overall command to his Marshal, Ethyl Mann. At their disposal was 1,000 infantry, 500 cavalry and 500 archers, all well trained and seasoned fighters. The siege engines had been destroyed in the First Battle of Fort Defense and were not yet repaired. Under the banner of the Black Rose one of Melia Sedri's lieutenants, Aedan Blath, was in overall command of their alliance of forces. At his disposal was 2000 orcs of the Ok'Mar Clan, 2000 goblins of the Hairy Rock Tribe, 1000 footmen, 500 archers, and 500 horsemen of the Galmari True Dagger Tribe. He also had four units of catapults manned by human soldiers loyal to Melia. Marshal Mann's plan was to lead her cavalry to skirt the enemy's flank and destroy the cavalry. Her charge would be supported by half of the infantry under the command of the young Lord Guthre la Contirs, an officer stationed at Fort Defense. The rest of Lord William's forces would remain on the walls of the fort with Chamberlain Klothin Drenno commanding the archers and adding magical ability to the battle and Brother Devron Faikus commanding the remaining infantry. Battle The battle took place on the morning of the 27th of Lion. Aedan Blath's forces took the field and advanced. Marshal Ethyl Mann maneuvered her cavalry to skirt the enemy's right flank but the Ok'Mor Clan, charged out of position, effectively cutting off Mann's route. The marshal chose to engage the orcs, believing that with Lord Guthre's infantry backing her up she would be able to break through quickly and get to the catapults to destroy them. Unfortunately this did not occur and in spite of taking heavy casualties the orcs tore furiously into the cavalry ultimately overwhelming them and killing them to a man. Lord Guthre's infantry was able to hold the orcs at bay for a time, delaying them from reaching the walls and overwhelming the defenders immediately. Meanwhile the True Dagger Tribe and the Hairy Rock Tribe reached the walls. The Galmari horseman suffered withering fire from Chamberlain Klothin Drenno's archers, aided by a spell that briefly turned the arrows to flame. The goblins reached the walls and attempted to scale them but suffered devastating losses from Brother Devron Faikus' infantry. The goblins routed and fled, and Drenno's archers were able to inflict enough damage to neutralize the Galmarian cavalry and archers. By this time the catapults were in range and began reducing the walls to rubble and la Contirs' forces were defeated. The young lord was able to escape with a couple dozen men but they were unable to do anything to effect the battle. However this allowed the Ok'Mar Clan to reach the walls and rush the breech alongside the True Dagger footmen. With the walls breached it was not long before Chamberlain Drenno and Brother Faikus' units were overrun. Drenno was killed in the fighting though Faikus was able to escape. The orcs and barbarians flowed into the town, killing, raping or capturing the citizens of Fort Defense. Lord William and his family and court, surrounded by the town guard, attempted to flee the fortress through the western gate, but they were run down by the hordes. The guards gave as good a fight as possible, but were quickly overwhelmed. Aedan Blath took command of Fort Defense in the name of the Melia Sedri. Aftermath Aedan Blath ordered the citizens of Fort Defense enslaved and immediately began work on repairing the eastern walls. Many of the the fallen soldiers were decapitated and their heads placed on pikes by the True Dagger Tribe. Lord William, his wife Lady Marger and the surviving members of their court, Justicar Brombeck Steelshoe and Chancellor Conyas Thistleburr, were executed by the Ok'Mor Clan in their traditional manner of crushing them with a horse. Lord William's eleven year old son Gerey was disemboweled and mutilated by the orcs. Category:Emeron Category:Battles